


A to Z Kinks (drabbles)

by AnaBolena



Series: A to Z Kinks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A to Z Kinks, A-Z, Anal, Cum Play, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Footjob, Getting Caugh, Hair Pulling, Kinks, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Quickie, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Whipping, breath play, dub-con, injured/comfort sex, jackhammering, mirror kink, needy sex, waking up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: From A to Z 26 kinky smut drabbles (this is my celebration for reacing 3,000 followers on tumblr)





	1. My goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Anal with Castiel

“Are you positive you want to try this now YN?”

“Mhmm…” Nodding your whimper.

Blue eyes bore into yours and Cas thrusts deeper into you, bottoming out, his whole body pressed to yours, hands framing your face.

“Now!” you hiss in demand.

Castiel pulls out from your pusse and after a second of catching your breath you lift your legs up against his chest. He spits into his palm and spreads it all over his olaredy slicked length. With his other hand he drags you closer to him and gently removes the small plug you both sticked into your arr during the amazing foreplay.

You gasp loudly feeling the haul of the plastic toy leaving your sensitive hole.The void sensation quickly disappears when Cas long, thick and boiling hot cock slides into you, inch by inch.

Gauging your reaction to see he’s not hurting you, Castiel leans forwards to kiss your lips and you realise he’s fully seated. The soft curls around his trunk tickling your skin while his hands push your knees together over his chest.

“My goodness, YN. This. feels…” he’s not able to finish his thoughts and you can see in his face his efforts to hold back the need to slam into you.

“Yeah,” you heave, “now move, Cas! I want you to fuck me ike is the last thing you’d ever do!”


	2. You don't frighten me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath play with Demon!Dean

“It’s gonna sting,” you warn, his palm on yours, you’re holding a cotton ball, one side soaked with sanitizer.

Bitchface on display he scoffs before tilting back the bottle of Jack, emptying it without even asking if you wanted one last drink. “Go ahead,” his shoulders barely shrug.

Pursing your lips at his indifference you press the soggy little pad to his knuckles. Dean hisses and flinches for merely an instant and then is his big bad demon facade again, but you still notice his Adam’s apple bob every time you lift and press and you’re tempted to blow the sting away but you’re not sure of how well received that would be.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” you eyes don’t leave the split knuckles.

His hand pulls a little from your hold as he shrugs one more time, Dean shakes the empty bottle and tosses it to the side when he realises it’s completely dry up, the disgusting motel room carpet swallows the thud when it falls. “Someone had to.”

“Hey!” after dropping the blood stained cotton ball into the trash can next to you, you place a fist on your waist and look up. “I can take care of myself!”

“It shows,” he scoffs. His other hand, large and still blood stained is suddenly near your face. You flinch, Dean holds his gaze and you remain still while his thumb barely grace the purple mark on your cheekbone.

“The guy was twice my size,” you start defending, “I knew I would have to take a blow before I could get to him.” Dropping your eyes from under his you take a bandage from the first aid kit with the intention of placing it over the back of his hand. “I wouldn’t be the first time…” you add and your mouth keeps on going, “or last.”

Dean pushes the bandage away, both his hands fist your shirt and forcefully, spreading his thighs to bring you closer to hi face. Your knees hit the floor and you find yourself kneeling in between his legs. Green eyes inspect your face, the bruises at first but then he scans your features ending up in your eyes.

A shuddering breath escapes from your mouth and the air becomes thick. Dean licks his lips.

“He won’t lay a hand on you again.” You watch his nostrils flare. “Not after today. And if he does, I will rip his lungs out.” The low growl and the way his teeth show resembling a wild animal make goosebumps show all over your skin. Hot air blows through his nose as he bites his lip ogling your mouth.

Your eyes move from his mouth to the rest of his face, admiring from close distance the freckles scattered across his skin for the first time. Wondering for the first time since you’ve known him, who was this man before becoming the monster he is? Why did he end up in here, with the terrifying group of people he always frequents? Is someone missing him or looking for him? Did someone love him? Why he defended you?

“You care about me now,” the words leave your mouth as a statement instead of a question. Dean scoffs, fists slowly loosens its grip, shaking his head and licking his lips. He looks away and his eyes immediately find the new whiskey bottle by the little sink at the small kitchenette of his motel room.

Gathering all your courage you stretch your arm you reach for his face, middle finger and thumb forcing him to look back at you and bore your eyes into his. Electricity strikes the room and there are no words needed, his hands cup your face as he crashes his lips to yours, probing tongue invading your mouth. Long fingers tangle in your hair, sharp teeth scrape your lower lip. You moan into the kiss and just as abruptly as it started, Dean pulls away ending it.

Your eyes flutter open and this time you encounter a pair of pitch black eyes staring back at you, your breath hitches in your throat.

“You don’t frighten me,” you challenge, your hands on his hard chest crumpling the material of his shirt into your fists like he did with you.

A snarl is his answer.

“You don’t frighten me!” you repeat, a purpose in your voice.

Pushing yourself up to your feet, you maintain the eye contact, keep staring into the void. Dean stands from the bed with you, jet black never turning back to normal, threatening you to give ground, yet you don’t. Instead you cradle left cheek with your right hand, feeling the scruff scrapping your palm and observe the way long lashes brush on his cheekbones and his chest swells under your other hand. And it feels as if that simple gesture brings back something inside him. Something deep to resurface and he relishes in it.

You don’t get to relax into it though because Dean’s eyes flutter open too quickly and he’s turning you both around, strong arms pushing your hands away from his body and his hands go to your throat. The grip is not tight enough to cause you harm but enough to let you know you don’t get to make him feel. Your calves are pressed to the edge of the mattress, it only takes half a step from him for you to lose balance and fall back, seizing Dean’s shirt as an instinct to hold onto something.

Dean’s on top of you, one hand under you back to soften the blow of the hard old mattress and the clasp around your neck remains. Taking you by surprise Dean kisses you hard, teeth tugging your lower lip, opening your mouth to his. He sucks and licks at your tongue and the inside of your mouth, teeth clashing with fervor.

Your fingers slip under the layers of his torso, nails digging, carving long lines on the taut skin of his back. A raw roar erupts from his throat and his fingers clench around your neck, fingertips sinking under your chin. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and your face burns. He lets go and you inhale.

Dean tears the fabric of your shirt exposing your chest to him. Your fingers tangle in his hair, pulling harn when his mouth successfully pulls one of your nipples from the bra cup and he plays with it only to repeat the actions with its twin.

The imprints you’re sure are forming on your neck throb. Dean unbuttons your jeans, towing the thing down your legs ad before you know it you’re bare in front of him. He stands admiring your naked form and rips the clothes from his body and is quick to return to you, not giving you enough time to appreciate his nakedness.

With one hand in between your bodies he aligns himself with you, his other hand by the side of your head, holding his weight. The hot swollen head of his cock tease your dripping entrance, Dean growl at the view of you stretching open to accommodate him. With both hands around his wrist you snatch his attention from the intimate connection.

Dean looks up and you witness the black dissipate, leaving room for lust blown pupils that would look almost the same if it wasn’t for the tiniest rim of green. He stops, the efforts of holding back showing in his face. Chest heaving you blindly take his hand away from his cock to bring it up to your face. You kiss his palm and knuckles before placing it under your face and lay your head back on the pillow.

Smirking he blinks, onyx takes over once more and he drives into you, burying himself to the brim. He’s back up with you, kissing your fervently while long fingers clutch around your neck compressing your windpipe and shutting your oxygen supply leading you to an imminent early release.


	3. Not like most men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumplay with Dean

“Hmm okay stop. That’s too much!”

Dean chuckles around your nipple, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue before moving away from it.

“You didn’t come just yet, did you? Fuck…” you sigh ducking your head down to find his kiss-swollen lips with yours.

“Nmh-mm.” Shaking his head Dean mumbles his answer into the kiss, “although it was really hard, you know? With your pussy squeezing the shit outta me!” Still inside Dean thrusts up rapidly, making you jump up.

“Shit!” you laugh. “Aw you need a prize for being a good boy? Want me to go down?”

“Only if that’s what you want?” Dean bites his lower lip.

“Oh yeah!” You climb off of him and start crawling your way down his body, holding up the eye contact.

Your hips nudges his legs apart and you sit back on your haunches in the space in between them. Leaning forward you plant a kiss on his lower abdomen, smiling against the pouchy flesh when he jumps a little, you grace your teeth over the sweaty skin trying to avoid the elastic snap of the condom as you pull it off with both hands.

Lifting your face to look at him again you lick your lips, not seductively but to actually wet them, you lower yourself sighing happily when the scent of fresh sex hits your sinus. From above you Dean whimpers, your fingers wrap around his hard length and you kiss along the shaft, licking the under vein, feeling it throb with every lap of your tongue.

Dean’s hands slide up your shoulders, fingertips digging on the soft skin of your neck before tangling in your messy hair. Through your lashes you watch him and as soon as you suck him into your mouth his smirk disappear. Your lips surround the swollen head, leisurely suctioning, you let him to be the guide of your movements letting go of all power, his fingers clutch and tug forcefuly at your hair.

Unable to moan because of the fullness of your mouth your fingernails dig on his inner thighs and you start circling your breasts on balls, rubbing your nipples all over his sack. Dean groans and pushes your head further down, the head hits the back of your throat and you swallow around it. His knees go up and his legs frame your face and Dean charges up fucking your mouth.

You let your hand slide under his ass when Dean lifts it from the bed to thrust up. He scoots closer to you and cease all movement to allow your thumb to crawl in between his asscheeks. You stop suking him off for a moment and use the spit flowing from your mouth to lube up his hole. Looking up at Dean in the eye your tease him, slowly pressing around the rim, loving the way he squirms under your touch. Your tongue finds his cock again forgetting for a second about where your thumb is.

Dean apparently hasn’t because as you suck him back into your mouth his hands wraps around your forearm and directs you to enter him. He forces himself closer and you move in tandem with him. You bob your head with every thrusts and pump your in and out every time he backs out. A moan erupted from his mouth, resounding around the room and you feel his soft walls constrict around you when the pad of your thumb rubs the rugged patch of tissue inside him.

Opening your throat you take him in deeper, ignoring your gag reflex and the imminent cramp of your wrist. Under your chin his sack draws up, his cock swells and stiffens inside your mouth as he pushes back encouraging you keep finger fucking his ass. His whole body trashes underneath you as he comes, filling your mouth with rope after rope of hot cum.

You gag and Dean pulls out slowly, wincing when your thumb refuses to exit without resistance. Cum slobbers from the sides of your mouth down onto his ass like an avalanche, you wipe your mouth the with back of your hand splashing a few drops towards him and start looking for something to spit on. Dean chuckles at you and before you can ask what’s so funny he’s on the move. His body tackles you down into the mattress, your head almost hanging out the foot of the bed. His plump lips crash against yours, he kisses you, fervently, moaning wildly when he gets a taste of himself. You spew the rest of his cum into his mouth, a thin thread drips down your chin.

Finally you break the kiss when your lungs burn from air and Dean rolls off of you. You prop up in one elbow and rest your chin on his chest, sighing. Settling both hands under his head Dean smiles up at you and when he pushes a cascade of cum and saliva drips from the side of his mouth.

“What the fuck was that?” you laugh.

Dean wipes his mouth with the sheets and shrugs. “Dunno, for some reason I thought it was funny and hot as fuck when you did it.”

Shaking your head you remember the mess on your neck and clean it up with your fingers. You play with the little amount of cooling goo between index and thumb.

“I thought you’d be more reluctant to ever kiss me with your cum in my mouth,” you say bringing your fingers closer to your face for inspection.

“I mean,” Dean shrugs again,” never done it before but if you’re willing to kiss me after I eat you up…”

“Yeah. But you know, most men-” Dean takes a hold of your hand pushing your fingers to your mouth before he kisses you again, sticking his tongue in your mouth.

He pulls away but not before planting a small peck on your lips. “Oh sweetheart, I thought you realized by now that I’m not like most men.”


	4. Humpday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dry humping with Dean

Biting your lips you hold in a squeal when your attempt to tighten your grip around Dean’s legs with your thighs. He smirks, fingers dragging down your chest the neckline of your sweater.

“What are you doing,” you breathe out, enjoying the raspy feel of his rough fingers.

“Nothing,” he shrugs. Unable to get your breasts out he trails his fingernails very softy around the outline of your hard nipples.

You hiss and buck your hips, causing Dean to flinch underneath you. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” looking down you try to move off of him.

“Nuh uh, stay right where you are.” His hands fly to your thighs, fingers digging on the flesh under the hem of your shorts, successfully keeping you in place. You watch him bite his lower lip in concentration and then jump a little when his hard length jerks against your core. “I’m slapping you,” he laughs.

Your eye roll gets interrupted when he thrusts up and you yelp. “Fuck Dean, don’t start something you can’t finish,” you warn.

“Who said I cannot finish?” His eyebrows wiggle

“There’re no condoms… And it’s raining cats and dogs out there!”

“So, the gas station’s close enough.”

“I don't’ want you to get a cold,” you give him a smile while your fingers draw shapeless lines on his naked torso watching the trail of goosebumps appear.

“I’d be worth it,” he sighs, circling his hips and pushing off the bed, pressing his swollen member to your core.

You lean over, meet his plump lips with yours, squirming as your legs spread open some more and arousal floods your underwear and you whimper. “Not for me,” you speak against his mouth, gasping when Dean fingers tweak your nipples.

His eyes widen. “Last time you got a cold I was the one playing nurse-” you suck on your teeth as his fingers pull. “You’re not the best of patients.”

Dean breathes a laugh, fingers and hips in sync. “You did look good in that nurse uniform.” His tongue teases your lips.

You chuckle. “What day it is?”

Dean gets taken aback by your question but after a few seconds he says with a knowing smirk, “Wednesday.”

Your hips start to move in tandem and your sigh into his mouth, catching his tongue between your teeth. You bite it slightly before sucking it into your mouth. Dean’s large hands go to your hips. He guides your movements until you find a rhythm that works for the two of you.

“Dean!” you moan. Your flow faltering a little as your arms getting crampy from holding your whole weight.

Dean cups your face with both hands and pulls you back to kiss you, tongue massaging your and mapping the inside of your mouth. He holds your weight with his forearms and your lean on him some more, bouncing a little when your clit gets a little more attention.

“Fuck!” Dean growls. “You’re so wet I can feel it through mah clothes!”

You try to say something but coherent words escape you as a flashes of white light blind you and you shove yourself harder and faster into him. A strangled cry from Dean makes you open your eyes and for the slightest moment your gazes connect before his screw shut and his body trembles beneath you.


	5. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edging with Sam

With both arms around his neck you hold yourself up, barely teasing him with your dripping entrance.

“Fuck!” Sam’s lips latch to your nipple and he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling down.

Slowly your sink down onto him and your whole body quakes. Your eyes roll to the back of your head when the throbbing restarts. Sam growls against your skin and pulls you back up, letting his cock slip right out of you.

“Oh god. Ohgod!!” Unable to achieve your peak you let your body fall back, never even minding Sam long legs underneath you.

With strong hands Sam turns you around, lifting your ass up in the air. You hold up by his calves as his lips and tongue ravish you from behind, his face buried between your asscheeks. He sucks and tugs sinking his fingers in you and you feel everything building up again. Your inner walls start clamping around his digits and Sam is quick to pull them out, leaving you empty as well as hot and bothered.

“Jesus fffuck!!” you cry out in slight frustration as you roll over, your back hitting the mattress.

Sam chuckles at you and crawls to you in all four, his hands gripping your thighs and spreading them wider, making room for himself. You watch him stroke himself before pushing inside you again.

Your back arches from the bed, Sam pins you down with his own body, he lays his legs on top of yours and slowly closes them before resting them on the outer sides of yours. His fingers entwined with yours he leads your hands to rest above your head and starts working on a torturing yet increasing pase.

“Sam,” you moan, seeking with your lips for his.

The kisses are sloppy with too much tongue and a few clash of teeth, you savor the saltines of his sweat and the bittersweet taste of yourself in his mouth wishing you could hold on to him, wrap your arms and legs around him. Suddenly you can’t concentrate on anything else but the drag of his cock and the clenching of your insides.

Electricity shoots through you, Sam lets go of your hands to push away but your hands land on his ass, holding him in. “No! Stay…” Your voice brakes and all you can do is gasp for air when you finally reach your climax.

His fingers dig on the fat of your hips and he allows you to take whatever you need, thrusting your body up towards him, grinding your pelvis to his and riding out your intense orgasm. Only when your hands left go of his flesh he pulls out. Hauling your lower body closer to him, he presses your thighs together again and with the help of your slick, he slides his cock in between your legs, using them as leverage.

It only takes him a few plunges, maybe dozen before he spills his seeds all over you. With every boost of his hips ribbons white and warm land on your stomach. Eventually he runs out and let himself fall to the side. The back of his hand strokes your side and you do the same, lazily smiling at each other until one of you gathers enough energy to get up and clean you up.


	6. Á la mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foot job with Sam

With both hands on the tabletop you look at him straight in the eye, licking your lips as you take the laminated menu turning it around to check the dessert section. Sam’s fingers grip on the edge of the table, he can feel the flush on his cheeks and the back of his neck and he focus on not closing his eyes or tilt his head back. The small booth at the poorly lit far end of the diner, plus the really bad service allow them some privacy.

“Jesus Christ!” hisses Sam under his breath, leaning forwards. You look back up, completely forgetting about the cherry pie a la mode when his jaw does that clenchy thing and his nose scrunches at the top.

“Is it happening, baby?” Your torso bounce a little as you increase speed.

“Fuck!” Extending his long arm over the small table he reaches for you and you present your chest on the laminated surface for him. Your white button up allowing him to stick his fingers and grope your tit.

Your skillful feet move work faster and as he comes, Sam tugs your nipple forcefully causing you to moan.

“Woah there!” Dean shrieks from behind you. “What the hell, man!” he gestures to his brother.

Sam sighs, pushing his long bangs away from his face and it takes his a little more effort than usual to open his eyes to focus on Dean. “Sorry we just-”

“You’re out of your mind? Dude, we’re in public!” Shaking his head Dean takes his seat, next to his brother. Sam coughs, stretching his back and covering his crotch with his blazer.

“This goes to you to, Y/N” Dean points an accusatory finger in your direction. “I was in that restroom, what… 5 minutes??”

“Sorry,” you say shrugging. Dean gives you a weird face and you go under the table to put your heels back on.

“And you always take your shoes off while you eat? Gross!” Sam chokes a little at Dean’s question.

“Old custom,” you smirk. “Can you hand me a napkin, please. “The floor is really sticky here.” Sam chokes on his own spit. “Anyways,” nodding a thanks as Dean gives you a few paper napkins you say. “You’re back just in time for dessert.”

“Awesome!” Dean exclaims, refusing the menu you give him, he already knows what he’s ordering.

The sleepy waitress sees you standing and calling for her. “ I need to use the restroom, can you order me a cherry pie, with french vanilla?” You kiss Sam on the lips.

Sam’s hand goes to the back of your head to hold you there and kiss you a little longer, forgetting about his blazer and it slips to the ground. Rolling his eyes at the two of you, Dean ducks under the table to pick the fallen piece of clothing.

“Mmm french vanilla,” he mutters before your hear a loud, “Oh come on!!” as Dean discovers what really just happened during that little bathroom break he took.


	7. We'll explain later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught with Cas

“Cas?” On the corner of your eye you catch a glimpse of the flaps of his trenchcoat flowing by when he walks past the kitchen door.

“I didn’t realize you were up,” the angel smiles shyly walking into the room.

“So this is what you do, you just roam the corridors every night until we wake up?” you chuckle.

“Not every night, no.” You snort at his answer going back to whisking your batter. “And I do not wait on every one, Y/N. Only you,” the tone on his voice goes lower and he stands next to you at his confession.

“Oh,” you shiver at his closeness.

“I apologize,” Cas says taking a step backwards. “I haven’t quite figured out personal space.

“You wait for me to get up, huh?” Leaving the whisk against the edge of the bowl you turn to look at the angel.

“Yes, the sight of you when you get out of bed in the mornings is something I long to see, that’s why I come here and wait for you whenever I can.”

Your eyebrows go up in shock for a moment but you recover almost immediately. “I didn’t know that.”

Castiel shrugs and nods at you like some sort of courtesy announcing his departure. “Wait!” you turn completely to stop him.

He doesn’t disapparates on you request, instead he stands right in front of you narrowing his eyes, waiting. “You, uhh… want some pancakes, coffee or something?”

“Thank you, but I do not eat, Y/N. Since I’m not able to taste and take delight in food the way you do. I once did. When I lost my grace…” he trails off and you admire the way his forehead rumples and small crinkles show at the side of his eyes as he seems to remember something.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” you pout. “Is there something else you’re not able to take delight in since you’ve gotten you grace back?”

Cas’ blue eyes focus of the way you lick your lips and then pull the lower one into your mouth with your teeth. His nostril flare and after a few seconds he look down on himself. You follow his eyes down to the front of his pants and are taken aback by the way his bulge twitches.

“Oh-Oooh!” you realize, “does that mean, you have-with someone… as an angel?”

“Once, when I lost my grace,” Cas admits. “But I haven’t experienced those… sensations, urges, ever since.” You nod, understanding that might have been only a mere reaction from his vessel. “Not until I met you,” he adds.

“What?”

“You make me feel things I thought I’d never do as an angel.”

Taking a quick step forward, you close the distance remaining between the two of you fisting the collar of his trenchcoat you bring his face to you. “Is this ok?” you ask, lips almost touching.

“Yes,” he whispers and that’s all it takes for you to launch forward and kiss him. Your other hand palms his hard cock and Cas gasps into your mouth.

In that moment you deepen the kiss, licking his tongue with yours. Squeezing his length through the fabric and guiding him backwards until he hits the edge of one of the rounded seats at the table and you make him sit down breaking the kiss.

“Y/N…” Castiel looks up at you, his strong hands stroke your sides up and down, from your thighs to that spot under your breasts and he stops admiring your body in your shorts and tank top. You sigh at the feeling of his thumb finding your already hard nipples and lean down to kiss him again.

“I wanna take care of you Cas,” you say, dropping to your knees the moment he agrees and your fingers start to work on his belt, never breaking the eye contact. He lifts his hips, helping you pull his clothes down to reveal his perfect cock.

“Uff,” you huff to him in content before licking your lips.

Cas groans when you kiss the swollen head and his whole body jerks when you start taking him into your mouth. His eyes are screwed shut as you push him down further and you moan loving the weight of his fat cock on your tongue. Taking his hands in yours, you guide his hands to your head, his fingers tangle in your hair and you moan once more, encouraging him to tug harder and once he does you allow yourself to close your eyes, relishing on the taste of him as your head bobs, leisurely.

“What the fuck!!!” A loud shout and Cas hands leaving your head make you open your eyes.

With Cas’ cock still in your mouth you witness Sam and Dean standing under the door frame disgust and surprise showing in their faces. But before you can open your mouth to let go of Cas and explain the obvious the room around you disappears and you’re suddenly kneeling by your bed, in the confines of your room.

You look up, to the angel sitting in front of you, questioning look in your face. “We’ll explain later. Now keep going.”


	8. Not done with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hairpulling with Dean

“Where you think you’re going?” Dean pulls you back into the bed rolling your both and lays his weight on you, successfully pinning you down to the mattress. His fingers tangling through your hair, lifting your head up.

“I need to clean myself,” you say matter-o-factly, squirming in vain to get out of his hold. “And brush my teeth. Or at least rinse my mouth,” you chuckle tasting that tingle of salty and bitter in your mouth.

“You’re not going anywhere. I’m not done with you yet,” he growls in your ear and lifts you by the hair so he can stick his tongue into your mouth.

You whimper at the sharp tug, Dean pushes his hardening cock to your ass and your eyes roll to the back of your head, unable to produce a sound, since you’re gorging on his tongue and saliva the same way you did with his cock a few minutes prior.

Placing his knees on your sides he gets up from you, bringing you up with him by your hair. His other hand travels to your front to wrap around your exposed throat. His hot length slips between your legs finding that dripping, giving spot and he sinks in. Instinctively you move forwards with him, but his firm grip around your hair and neck lock you in place. Dean pulls harder at your hair, causing your back to arch for him.

With a murderous pace Dean bucks his hips into yours while ardently making love to your mouth his his tongue, a delightful balance only he can manage. And rapidly everything becomes too much, the aching on your scalp, the pressure in your neck, the burning for air of your lungs and the delicious agony of his wide girth dragging in and out of you. It all turns too much to bare and your nerves get rapture in ecstasy as you come undone.

Dean allows you to breathe freely, setting you down on the mattress again, but only for a minute before he entwines his fingers with yours over your head, living up to his words. He’s nowhere near done with you.


	9. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injured (comfort sex) with John

The noisy screen door is tear open before Bobby’s backdoor flies to the side, hitting the tapestry with full force, the owner of the house pokes from the study, gun at the ready. His shoulders relax and his aim drops when he sees it’s just her. But the appeasement in his face soon is replaced with sadness and empathy as he observes the sorrow and pain in her features, the bloodshot eyes and puffed cheeks.

“Where is he?” Is all she says, hoarse voice, filled with emotions.

After a second too long of hesitation Bobby moves to the side, pointing behind him and allowing her to step into the other room. “I’ll be upstairs,” Bobby mumbles, Y/N doesn’t register his words.

In the poorly lit old room her eyes take in the scene, John lays in a semi sitting position on the couch by the bay window. His right shoulder wrapped with a homemade bandage, left arm resting on the back rest. His brown eyes glimmer under the gloomy desk lamp, a hint of a smile threaten to appear when he notices her silhouette entering the room.

“Y/N,” John sighs.

“What the fuck, John?” she ignores him. “You told me it was safe. That I could leave you alone to do it!” Rushing to his side, she drops to her knees, fingers lifting the bandages, eye inspecting the large wound.

“I’m fine, princess. This just a scratch.”

“Bullshit!!” Y/N shouts, eyes flying to meet his. But the she realizes the kids might be sleeping upstairs so she lowers her voice. “Bullshit, John. This isn’t a scratch. You coulda died today! You shoulda let me stay and help.” Her tone wavers as her emotions take over once more.

“Hey,” John’s and lads on her cheek, thumb brushing away the fresh tear that fell. “Things woulda been the same with you there… or worse. You coulda been the one severely injure. At least by leaving to do your job you helped someone else, right?”

Nodding Y/N blinks, a couple of tears fall down her face and she bites the inside of her lower lip to prevent it from quivering. “What if I’d lost you?”

“I’m here,” John whispers. His raspy hand sliding to the base of her neck and he presses his forehead to hers.

Y/N sobs and John’s lips pressed to hers, gently at first but soon enough she parts them, allowing his tongue to meet hers. Moaning at the taste of him. John’s arm hooks under her armpit and lifts her up from the floor. Y/N climbs in the couch with him, bending her legs at both side of his hips, careful enough not to hurt him.

“I thought I lost you,” she breaks the kiss.

“I’m here, princess,” he reassures her. Words muffled by the skin of her chest as he kisses his way down to her cleavage. Y/N gasps feeling his length hardening below her and his skillful fingers unhooking her bra through her clothes.

Y/N’s mouth crashes to his, John winces when her arm wrap around his neck, hitting his shoulder. “Sorry,” she pants.

John answers her by popping open the buttons of her jean. “Are you sure?” Y/N asks in concern, choking on air and jumping up when his fingers push her lips open and tour around her already wet folds.

Her hands help him with his belt and zipper and she lifts herself kick his jeans and shoes off before towing John’s pants down just enough to allow his hard cock to spring free. Y/N hooks her fingers to the crotch of her panties and pulls then to the side. John groans when she strokes him a couple of time before aligning him to herself and slowing impaling herself.

John kisses her again once she’s fully seated. Y/N breaks the kiss and he tastes the salty of her tears when he licks his lips, the hard shell of his heart cracking for her. He cups her cheek forcing her to look at him.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m here,” he promises and Y/N starts circling her hips.


	10. Make up sex gone... right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackhammering with Dean

Licking his lips, Dean stares at you, nodding to whatever you say. The corner of his mouth twitches and then his lips pucker as he holds in a smirk.

“What the fuck? You think this is funny?” you snap, your palm landing flat on his shoulder with the intention of shoving him back into the argument.

But at the last second Dean hardens his pectoral and you’re the one stumbling back from the collision. He licks his lips again, more obscenely this time and his expression changes into a much more stern one.

“What was that?” he demands walking closer to you in a very slow pace.

Blinking at him you start walking backwards, taking a step everytime he does the same. “Uh. Sorry! You-you weren’t paying attention. You weren’t even listening to me,” you try to defend yourself but the way he stalks you as if you were his pray makes every ounce of bravado leave your body.

“Oh but I was.”

At his words you take one final step and your back hits the counter behind you, your hands go back to grip the edge and Dean stops right in front of you. His legs open on both sides of yours and his hands land on yours on the counter.

“I heard what you said and I know exactly what you want.”

Dean ducks his head down and you instinctively move your head to the side, granting him access to your neck. He inhales deeply, sighing at your scent.

“We’re in the middle of an argument,” you say with a trembling voice.

He chuckles. “An argument you started out of nowhere and that I’m gonna end the way you really want.”

A high pitch yelp escapes from your lips when his strong hands grip your sides and turn you around. Lower stomach pressed against the edge of the counter, both your wrists trapped behind your back as Dean push his half-hard cock on your ass with force. You gasp in surprise.

“You like that?” he inquires.

“Yeah.”

He presses his front on you, crashing your a little under his weight. “Is this why you were shouting nonsense at me? Because all you really wanted was me to fuck you senseless? Huh?”

He plunges harder, you only nod.

Suddenly his body leaves yours, you whimper at the lost but don’t dare to move yet and then your feel his hands slithering underneath your body to open your jeans and in one swift motion he pulls your clothes down your legs, exposing your body to him.

“If you’d missed me so much, you shoulda just said the words instead of picking up a stupid fight… Oh, wait. You wanted the make-up sex? You got it.”

You sob incoherences feeling his warm breath fanning your ass and the back of your thighs. And without anymore preambles he sinks his face in you. Fingers grasping forcefully the flesh of your asscheeks, spreading them. Tongue lapping up and down making you cry out.

Dean stands too soon for your liking but you don’t complain knowing what’s coming is gonna be so much better. Your whole body squirms, hearing the rattling of his belt. One large hand pushes your head down, you adjust your face to the side and his thumb caresses under your ear. Then, before you can relish on the sweet pressure of his tip on your entrance the sting takes over and Dean buries himself to the hilt. 

A raw cry leaves you and he drags out slowly, only to shove himself back in. “Fuck you’re tighter than the last time!”

Dean starts thrusting in and out of your with great momentum, no build up, the pleasure so intense you can even make a sound. Your cheek drags on the metallic countertop and your feet get off the ground every time he pushes in, making hard for you to hold your ground which causes him to lose the force after each boost.

Stopping only for a moment, Dean grips your wrists, pulling them back to each side of his body, compelling your to stand. You arch your back to allow him to go deeper and you stand there in the middle of the kitchen, held up only by the tip of your toes and Dean’s hands. Creating the perfect leverage for him to jackhammer you into oblivion.


	11. Desperate kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing with Cas

Panting you break the kiss, your lust blown gaze dropping from his swollen lips. Your tongue darting out to wet your own and without prior notice you smash your them to his again, moaning at his sweet taste. Your hands slide under the the heavy trenchcoat, nails running up and down his back until you’re able to push them underneath his shirt, a deep groan rumbles down Castiel’s chest.

With your teeth you tug on his lower lip, pulling at it a bit too hard. His eye open and his hands go to your head. He pulls your hair out of your way and stares into your eyes as he licks your mouth, electricity shoots through your nipples. Warm breath moistens your face, you tremble and with his hips he hauls you up against the wall. His belt buckle digging into your lower stomach, just where your shirt rides up because of the body rubbing.

You lift one leg, wrap it around his hip to keep you balanced. One of your hands moves up to the back of his head, running your fingers in his black silky locks. Fingernails ranking his scalp as he grinds his bulge harder into you. His leaves your mouth to kiss and nibble the sensitive skin of your neck. Gasps and whimpers fill his ears when his mouth latch to your pulse joint and your hands work hurriedly but with perfect precision, undoing his belt and fly.

Cas chokes when your fingers wrap around his hardness and you pull him out, leisurely stroking him up and down while he opens and pulls your jeans down your legs and quickly turns you around, chest to the wall.

Over your shoulder you watch him spit in his palm. With that same hand he aligns to your hungry cunt and as slowly pushes into you his mouth find yours one more time. Tongue probing beyond your lips to tangle with yours. The wet muscles dance in an out of your mouth, diving into his, teeth clashing from time to time. Cas envelops you completely, his tongue and lips so skillful they almost take your mind away from the building pleasure between your legs. Almost…


	12. A real baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy sex with Dean

Already on your PJ’s your enter your room. Opening his arms and legs for you, Dean welcomes you in his embrace, and you walk in between his flexed legs, towering over him where he sits, at the foot of the bed. Your arms wrap around his head and he rubs face on your chest and stomach affectionately.

“Don’t squeeze me too hard,” you complain, “my tummy hurts. I’m too full.”

Dean lifts his head and looks up at you. “Ooh sorry,” he says and kisses your belly, rubbing small circles with his hand, “poor tummy.” he pouts.

“Yeah, you should be sorry. This is your fault!” you pout back.

“What?” Dean snorts.

“If your food was bad instead of super yummy, I wouldn’t eat so much! This is your food baby, you need to take care of your kid!” you say with a serious face, your fingers carding through Dean’s hair.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll be there,” he kisses your stomach again before laying back on the bed and bringing you with him, pulling you by your sleeping top.

You gather yourself up, bending your legs at both sides of his hip, the legs of your shorts ride up, making it look as if you’re wearing nothing underneath the long camisole. Dean’s fingers dig on your thighs and he adjusts his position beneath you. Your hands fly to his chest when he thrusts up and successfully topples you.

“I love having you like this. Feelling all of you against me.” His hands trace your sides from your thighs to breasts and you inhale when his thumbs delineate the contour of your areolas. Grinding down onto him, letting the heat of his crotch seep through your clothes.“Do that again,” he hisses and you comply, moaning as he pinches your nipples.

You lean over him and kiss him, unhurriedly. Taking your time to taste his lips and lick his mouth, suck his tongue and tug his lower lip. “I don’t wanna be on top,” you whisper shaking your head.

Dean open his eyes and stares at you for a moment to admire your features, his hand cups your cheek and he smiles. With a sluggish movement he turns you both around. But instead of being him the one on top, you’re both laying on your sides, facing each other. One of your legs trapped underneath his body.

He kisses you again, pushing his tongue into your mouth and with the same serenity as you he worships your lips, takes his time to map the inside of your mouth for the thousandth time. His hands travel up and down your body. Grazing your skin, tugging a little when your whimpers asked for it and after what seemed like ages he takes your shorts and his off, pulling your other leg over his hip. You intertwined your ankles behind his back, angling your hips to allow him to slid inside you easily in this position.

Dean takes his time, leisurely letting it all build up, he drags his cock in and out of you, making sure to strike that spot it drives you crazy with each thrust. His plump lips brush against yours, mouth opens and he swallows your sobs of pleasure. Moving the cotton of your shirt out the way, he ducks his head to nibble one of your nipples, causing your inner walls to flutter and your whole body to trash next to him.

A raw cry rips through your throat and Dean rolls you over, finally getting on top of you. He rolls his hips driving into you with impetus but keeping the same calm steady rhythm from the beginning. You throw your arms around his back and hug his neck, pressing your lips to him and digging your nails in his back as he pushes deeper inside, shooting his seed in you.

As he pulls out Dean starts chuckling, your roll to your stomach and stare waiting for him to say something, but you end up asking what’s so funny yourself.

“I dunno,” he grins, “maybe we just made a real baby. A flesh and bones one.”

You stare at him some more before snorting at him and getting up to go to the bathroom.

“Hey! Was that a yeah or a no?” you hear Dean shout never answering him.


	13. Making art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror kink with Dean

“Open your eyes,” he demands nibbling that sensitive spot behind your ear.

You comply meeting his lust blown gaze.

“Look at yourself.” Each each word interrupted by a hard thrust of his hips.

Dean grips boths sides of your face helping you hold your head up and stands straight behind you, slowing down the speed but never stopping.

“Never seen more beautiful creature than you.” Guiding your feet with his he turns you aboth to the side and you’re forced to twist your neck to keep the eye contact.

Only this time Dean’s eyes are no longer staring at you. No, he’s watching his hips and strong legs. He bites his lips admiring the way his ass purses with each plunge.

“So perfect!” he growls, hurrying up the pace. “Fuck!” His hands grip tighter around you. “This is A-Ok. Shit we’re making art right here!”

The slapping of skin against skin fills up the room once more and you close your eyes. Taking pleasure not only in the way Dean takes you but loving how worked up he gets whenever he’s able to see himself fuking you.


	14. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needy sex with Benny

His hips slam on your ass cheeks with such ferocity you’ll be too sore to sit comfortably for the next couple of days. The way he thrusts into you, his thick veiny cock stretching your pussy open, he’s like a wild animal sometimes. You force your eyes to remain open and watch your legs hook on his broad shoulders, his large frame literally bends you in half and you squirm underneath him.

“Your fuckin’ tits are amazing!” he snarls, catching one of your bouncing breasts. Blue eyes almost back, he nibbles at your calf.

Normally he’s nothing like this, he’s gentle. Taking his time, making sure he doesn’t turn too feral so he won’t hurt you. But then there are the times you go out and meet other people, friends, like Dean Winchesters and he becomes like a caged animal trying not to rip the head out of his brother from another mother for only look at you.

“You mine! I want you so bad!” he pushes further, burying himself balls deep. The bed frame squeaks loudly with every advance of his hips. He knows you’re loyal to him but he needs to reassure it to himself.

“Oh. yeah. Benny. I’m yours. Baby!” you pant, words struggling to come out as your brain goes in electrical failure.

“Love the way your cunt beats around me. Love all of you!” He growls and lets go of your legs.

You wrap them instinctively around his waist, arms constricting around his back, nails leaving half moon indents on the taut skin of his shoulderblades. “It beats. Just. For. You.” Each word rasps from your throat before pleasure erupts like hot lava and you pull it down to your mouth.

Your kiss calms his down, he stops plowing like his life depends on it and slowly drags his hard-rock cock in and out your soaked channel until his sack tense and draws up and his penile muscles contract in tandem with your pussy. His eyes open and you stare at him for a second before you kiss him once more.


	15. Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral with Dean

The mattress dips behind you, Dean pulls the covers and shakes up the bed, you huff and puff not even once you glimpse over your shoulder to see him, you just complain under your breath. By the time he finished settling in bed, he’s on his side behind you. His body heat too close to your back but he won’t touch you.

You adjust the covers and sigh, getting ready for some deserved rest when you feel the weight of his hand sneaking beneath your forearm, to lay on your side and hang on your stomach. Reluctantly you lift your arm and allow him access. Dean hauls himself closer to you, his front flushed with your back and plants a kiss in the base of your neck.

It’s really hard to keep a hard facade when goosebumps prickle all over your skin. You can feel his smile against your body and you exhale. Plump, warm lips now press themselves in between your shoulderblades and your head tips a little to the back. And when you do so, Dean grazes his lips up, all the way to your shoulder.

Your lips part and you gasp when his open mouth lands on the soft spot where your neck begins and he suctions very lightly. He repeats the motion, every time his tongue skims your skin it moves higher up your neck. Once he reaches your jaw you’re shivering as you try to conceal your whimpers.

Dean hoists himself up and with a strong hand he rolls you to your back and for the first time your eyes meet. You glare at him, he blinks and lowers his gaze giving your a shy smile before moving away to lay back down next to you but with a hand on his bicep you stop him. He watches you lick your lips and sigh, his eyes glistening in the dark.

His rough palm cups your face, thumb rubbing your cheekbone. He breathes deeply, tongue darting up to moisten his lips and you close your eyes. Sheepishly he ghosts his lips to yours, enclosing your lower lip in between his and sucking delicately, teeth scraping as he pulls away, only to press back with more strength and you open up to him. Allowing your tongues reconciled with one another, to sway with each other.

You heave when he pulls away and your fingers tangle with his hair as he nibbles on your jaw and down to your neck again. His kisses became harsh and sloppy as he reaches your collarbone, he suck and licks hand pushing the straps of your tank top off your shoulder so he can kiss and bite one at a time making your squirm.

Dean looks up at you, before lowering the neckline and you nod, granting him permission to take your breasts in his hands. Thumbs and middle fingers rolling them before his mouth gives them the much needed attention they crave. Your abdomen muscles clench and arousal pools between your legs as he lavishes your nipples.

And then he kisses the valley amid your breasts, scraping his teeth along your sternum. Your back arches and you mewl tugging the hairs on the back of his head. Dean goes further south and he kisses your stomach, making you jump up at the slight scruff covering his face and jaw brushes your sensitive skin. You hiss, his fingers hooking on the waistline of your sleeping shorts and he pulls down, just barely to reveal your mound to him.

Dean nuzzles, shuffling the soft patch of hair with his nose and your nails leave half moon indents on the skin of his back. His gaze finds yours again and his chin presses down your clit through the fabric of your slicked covered shorts. Closing his eyes he breathes deeply and tows the piece of clothing down your legs, you help him to make it quicker by pulling it down with him and kicking it off your legs.

Gripping your thighs Dean pushes your legs open and lays flat on his stomach in between them, blowing warm puffs of air over your wet core, causing you to writhe with want. Your hands go back to his head. You card your fingers through his hair, pushing it back, exposing his sweaty brow to the room and looking into his eyes you lead him towards you, unable to endure his normal teasing.

Dean kisses your lips with fervor, alternating between peck and sucks, tugging your lips apart before lapping the flooding groove. Massaging his scalp you thrust up into his mouth. Moaning every time his tongue strokes your hood with the perfect pressure. His hand slides over your hip and presses a thumb in your mound, pulling back the skin, clearing the way before diving back in and move his tongue in tandem with your hips

You fists his har harder and plunge faster, pulling him impossibly closer to you. Dean open his mouth and sucks in air keeping his tongue in place every now and then. You feel the coil tightening and heat crawls spreads up your body. Your ass leaves the bed completely and you ignore his teeth digging into your folds, you pull him closer and driver your hips frantically until pleasure bathes you completely.

Dean takes ahold of your hips as your hands let go of his hair and he brings your to him, nourishing with your juices directly from the source. He laps and sucks and you trash. Strangled cries rip from your throat and then it’s too much. You push Dean’s forehead away from you and it takes him a few seconds to relent his ministrations.

You lay spent, body laxed breathing through your nose. Dean kneels and wipes his face with his shoulder, dragging his mouth on the cotton of his short sleeve before tugging his black t-shirt over his head. With open arms you receive him, cupping his jaw with your hands you look into his eyes once more.

Not even remembering why you got mad at him in the first place you smash your lips to his, mapping the inside of his mouth with your tongue, relishing on the taste of yourself and without anymore preambles Dean thrust his hips burying himself to the hilt in one quick movement.


	16. See you when I wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex with Dean

“Who gave you the right?” He says all throaty voice, his breathing clouding the microphone. When she says nothing, he knows she’s considering playing dumb, but the cat’s out, there’s not use in pretending. And before she can form an answer Dean speaks again. “You have any idea what your pictures caused? I had to walk out of that questioning room.”

She want to laugh but it comes out more like a choked moan than a cackle. “You’re doing it right now, aren’t ya. You, sonovabitch! Fuck!!”

That’s when she sighs, laud and long, letting him know he’s right.

“Fuck!” he growls, “fuck. Fuck, fuckfuckfuck”! The sound of moving and shifting and the buckle of his belt makes her wanna be there so she can observe his desperation.

“Where are you?” Y/N whispers even though she’s the one who’s alone. “Is he out?”

“I’m alone. He’s out, hard and weeping from your pictures alone,” Dean says, “he wants you. He needs to slip into his cozy, wet…warm…tight…Shit!! Sweetheart why you do this to me?”

“Stroke him, Dean. Slowly at first just the way he likes it.” she whimpers.

“No one knows him the way you do, baby. Fuck! Don’t you dare wash that pillow. I wanna sleep on it.”

“Dean,” she gasps.

“Oh yeah, you riding it? Ride it as it is little Dean. Fuck! He’s aching to be inside you, he wants to fill you up so bad!”

She moans and sobs, his name falling from her mouth in between a trail of incoherences. Dean grips and strokes as fast as he can, knuckles hitting his pelvic bone. He wants to cum listening to her cum. And he’s been so on edge, the distance, the calls and the fucking pictures she decided to send that it doesn’t take long. He holds his breath and fires. The ropes shoot up high and far, making him proud.

“Fuck, sweetheart. Fffuckkk! I don’t care what Sam says, we’re coming home right now, he can stay behind if he wants to.

She chuckles and asks, “you sure you wanna sleep on this, babe?” Her groggy voice causes Dean to smile.

“Fuck yeah! I wanna be able to smell you all over.”

“I’m so tired,” she chuckles.

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when I get there.” Dean says while struggling to tuck himself into his clothes again.

“I love you, Babe. See you when I wake up.”

“I love you more. Sweet dreams.”


	17. In a hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie with Dean

“Hey, gorgeous!”

“Oh. Hi, you!” Your hands went to your stomach to lay on top of Dean’s as he held you from behind.

Coming into your shared room you stood by the dresser to splash some perfume over your body when Dean surprised you, wrapping his arms around you middle and kissing you just below your ear.

“You lookin’ all glowy today,” he spoke inhaling your scent.

“Hm,” you chuckled, “it must be that keratin shock.” Carefully combing your hair with your fingers to avoid messing its shape, you pushed it all to one side, clearing the path for Dean to kiss down your neck.

“I don’t mean your hair. Though it does look good I gotta say.” He peppered your skin with soft kisses.

“Thanks,” you whimpered as his teeth tugged on your earlobe.

“I mean all of you, Princess. You look… Happy. Radiant” Each couple of words was interrupted by a kiss.

“Haha. Maybe it’s because I’m finally off my period.”

“Really?” Dean asked, suddenly ending the trail of kisses down the column of your neck. “Does that means no more pain or cramps?” 

Dean’s hands slid up your body, cupping your breast, gently kneading the flesh through your clothes.

“Wait…” you checked yourself for any kind of uncomfortableness. “Yep, all clear!” 

A moan left your lips as his whole body hauled you up against the dresser and you felt his growing erection against the crest of your butt.

“Dude, I’m so loving where this is going but we’re gonna to miss the movie and I already made the reservations online because I’m really wanna see Coco.”

“You sure?” Dean rutted against your ass. One hand slipping under your shirt, the other popping open the buttons of your jean.

“Oh man.” You pushed back into him and twisted his left hand to check his wristwatch. “Okay, we’re in a hurry so you have 10 minutes. Fuck!” you jumped a little as his fingers crawled past the barrier of your underwear and found their way through your folds.

“That’s all I need!” Dean growled into your ear.

Rapidly you helped him push your clothes down your hips, just enough to allow him access and then you waited for him to do the same with his jeans, while his hand still toyed with your nipples.

You turned around just in time to watch him spit in his hand and spread it all over his length before pulling his T-shirt up his chest to hold it with his chin. His fingers went back to your pussy to smear your wetness around and with one of his legs Dean spread yours open.

A couple of desperate fails attempts were all of took for Dean to find that giving spot and he chuckled when you gasped as the sudden feeling of fullness.

“Fuck, sweetheart. I’ve missed you!” With a hand on your hip he kept you still as he buried himself to the hilt, pressing your ass apart with his hips.

And without preambles he started thrusting in and out of you. You held onto the edge of the dressed pushing back, arching you back, supportive your weight with the tip of your toes.

Dean alternated between rapids shoves and leisurely circling his hips whilst he remained inside you. His fingers landed back on your clit and he started massaging it as his release approached. You cried out his name as the pressure he was applying to pay off. But before things began to heat up enough for you to come Dean announced his imminent release, his hips stuttered and he howled loudly in your ear.

“Sorry!” he panted heavily. “So sorry. I-I couldn’t-”

“Hey!” you interrupted him. “It’s okay.” Turning your head and stretching your neck to meet him halfway and kiss him on the lips, you assured, “Don’t worry. You’ll make it up to me as soon as We get back.”


	18. The first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex with Dean

The sound of the door closing makes you turn around, narrowing your eyes you scan his form, up and down. He pouts, dropping his duffle by the closed door and proceeds to do the same. Piercing eyes ranking every inch of your body, tongue darting out to lick his pink plump lips. But he doesn’t move, not just yet. No. He’s waiting on you.

You sigh, trying to keep your expressions behind a hard mask of indifference. Your chest betrays you, you can see it raising and falling with each deep breath under your peripheral look and you know he can hear you heaving inside the small room. After all it’s just the two of you, no Sam or Cas to interrupt you this time around.

All that remain now is you, Dean and the sexual tension that’s been piling up, with each unintentionally/intentional touch, each wit retort, each sly innuendo. And now here you are, inside the same motel room after an 8 hours car drive filled with glances and and undertones. He knows you want it and you know he does as well but either of you dare to make the first move.

Suddenly it happens, your knee, the one that’s been bothering you on rainy days gives for a millisecond and you’re forced to take half a step forwards to brace yourself And Dean’s on the move, like a lighting, he closes the distance in less than half a dozen strides. You meet him an eighth of the way. His strong hands cup your head and your lips crash in a searing kiss.

It’s not the best first kiss in history, but it’s enough to make contact, to press and rub before pulling back. Your hand fist the front of his jacket and flannel, the rough fabric crumpled among your fingers. His eyes search yours, gaze dropping to your lips before making eye contact one more time and it’s your turn to make a real move. You pull him towards you, mouth on mouth, carefully enough to line up this time.

Your hands leave the front of his clothes to push as many layers of clothing you can from his shoulders. Dean helps, tugging and shrugging, your fingernails draw long straight lines along his biceps, he growls teeth gnawing your lower lip. You moan and cuss and Dean tongue enters you mouth.

The rough pads of his fingers slip under your shirt, gripping your sides forcefully, hands moving up your body, pushing the fabric up with him. Your break the kiss and you criss cross your arms, hair disheveling by the tight neckline. The cotton shirt makes little to no sound as it hits the floor, the pants and lip sucking stealing the show anyways.

Dean gropes what he can grope, lickings and nibbles and kisses, you have to force your hands to remain focus as you pull the leather strap of his belt and then tow and tow, dropping down onto your knees to make it easier for you to strip him down.

You look up, a little shook in surprise, Dean wiggles his eyebrows at you and he twitches on purpose.

You take him in opening up wider and wider, he’s hot and heavy and succulent. Swallowing down as much as you can you shiver taking in the sight of his head thrown back and his adam’s apple trembling. Letting go of his hips you shake your fingers and grab for his. Your lashes and a double chin stand in the middle of his gaze, all the same you tangle his fingers in your hair and let your arms drop to your sides, throwing your head back. Dean chest puffs up and he pulls back just to slam back in. Fingertips almost compressing your skull, he drives in and drives out, slowing every 4 or 5 strokes to let you breath until he closes his fingers around the base, applying pressure, like a tourniquet. Chuffing and gulping and shuddering waiting for the throb to succumb.

With the back of your hand you wipe standing up. The buttons pop as you pull the lapels of your jeans apart and you walk out of the puddle of clothes once it falls down around your ankles. Choosing for the closest bed you climb in all four, hauling the pillow under your belly and you look over your shoulder.

Dean rolls the slicked layer till it hits a stop, pulling the tip to adjust it before finally taking his t-shirt off and getting behind you. His hands lead you and you adjust the curve of your back. With one hand he guides himself while the other plam, warm and sweaty holds you down. Your eyes widen and your cry scrapes your throat. Before you know it it becomes a musical, the soundtrack matches the choreography, you sing and dance in sync up till his rhythm flutters. Your eyes roll to the back of your head with your own ministrations but you don’t peak, still you have the best of times.

You watch him wince and le latex pops, fist holding your head you sigh in content. Dean drops back, head hitting the pillow, you lay on his chest.

“Jesus Fuck!” Dean emphasizes throwing his arms up, “that was-”

“Shhh shh,” you stop him. “I know. Now rest, get your strength back cause this isn’t over, babe.”


	19. What time is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size kink with Sam

Eyes still closed I stretch my numb limbs, the muscles extent and the joints snap, I grunt in pleasure when a big hand lands on the curve of my back. Dragging my face across the pillow I turn my face towards the inside of the bed. A lazy smile plays on my lips, Sam finds the strip of skin that’s been suffering from the elastic waistband of my sleeping shorts and his fingertips sooth the heated skin.I moan.

“I love those noises so much,” he confesses in a husky voice, although he already told me a thousand times.

Sam flexes his fingers and dips them further down into my clothes, grips my left ass cheek and even though my butt is not M size he can hold it all in his palm and I moan some more when the edge of his nails scrape that sensitive spot on my inner thigh where the leg stops being leg.

He chuckles and squeezes, I squirm.

“I hate how dark is in here all the time. I can’t never tell what time really is!” I attempt to move my hand, reaching for the nightstand where my phone is, suddenly Sam’s hand is off my clothes and pulling me to him and his weight is on top of me.

A whimper pushes through my lips as my lungs get trapped between him and the mattress, his whole body envelops mine and he presses his substantial erection to my ass, his large hands holding my arms alongside of my body, successfully capturing me underneath him.

“Is time to love,” Sam growls in my ear, his lips tugging my earlobe.

“You seriously didn’t just say that?” I laugh, the sound muffled by the pillow.

Sam thrusts his hips into me again, this time harder, his length spreading my buttcheeks and that shuts my laughter up. “Yes, I did,” he hisses, his morning breath fanning my face but I cannot say it bothers me.

Agile fingers slither under my neck, one hand cupping my throat to lift my head up and the other one taking advantage of my position to play with my nipple through my shirt. My mouth opens at its own accord and I gasp, the air that’s supposed to go into my lungs is replaced with Sam’s warm breath and his tongue finds mine. I get lost in the overwhelming feeling of all of him around me.

Long, muscular legs over mine, making my body sway with every stroke as he charges onward with only his toes. And I can’t take it, if it were possible I’d be coming undone just by the heat of his body seeping through my skin. My own hands tremble when I desperately push my shorts down my body, wiggling my ass to drag it down my legs. Not even halfway finished I start with Sam’s boxers, awkwardly scratching my nails on his hips to hook my fingers on the waistband and take it out of the way, only allowing him to helps by retrieving his hips from mine for only a minute while I beg him to keep kissing me.

“Oh fuck, little one. You’re so fucking wet!” Sam seethes fingertips stroking my folds, he pulls back from me and I cry out at the lost of his weight on me.

Taking me by the hips he plucks my ass from the bed, I fold my legs under my body and I feel the bed dips further in as he kneel right behind me, with the head of his cock he teases me.

“Sam!” I plead for him.

“Think you can handle me right now? Think this tight pussy can take me?” His massive hands grip my ss and he spreads me open and drives in a little, my body expands for him, the slick dripping from my pussy eases up the drag. I wail as my voice abandones me.

Sam chuckles, I feel the rumble between my legs and my muscles clap. “Fuck, babe. You gonna make me burst before I even started.”

He pulls back only to slam inside me as hard as he can and all I can do at this point is sob, the ability to talk has completely escaped from me. Sam lays his chest on my back again and brings my face to him. He nibbles my jaw and neck, thrusting slowly, enjoying the pleasurable drag as much as me.

My hand flies down to massage my clit and he hauls me up, one strong arm across my chest, never relenting the movement of his hips. Everything becomes a blur, Sam’s lips latched to mines, his tongue dancing inside my mouth as my pussy clenches and I don’t even know when he reaches his climax but when I’m able to take in the dark surroundings again we’re laying down in the bed again. He pants and kisses my neck and my back.

“I love you,” is all I say, Sam says it back and pulls out. The small ray of light coming from the slot under the door finally allows me to see him.

Hair disheveled, sticking to his face because of the layer of sweat covering his body. “So…” I say with a moan from the aftershock, “what time is it now?” Sam smiles and hauls me to him rolling and climbing up my body.

God the man is huge! My hands travel around his pecs and I scrape my nails down his abdomen. Suddenly I look up to his face and speak before he does. “And don’t say running time because this definitely counts as morning work out!”


	20. Where the dragon keeps its hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys with Sam

“I didn’t know you were such a Game of Thrones fan,” Sam points out, he’s taking long and slow strides around your room for the first time since you finally settle in your new room at the Bunker.

“Uh, wha- Oh yeah!” You look over your shoulder and see him admiring your Iron Throne scale replica. “Actually The Game of Thrones was the name of the first book, the entire Saga is called A Song-

“A Song of Ice and Fire, yeah” Sam adds with a smirk.

“I mean, I’ve watched the show too, of course. But I prefer the books.” You turn back and stare at your computer screen to keep typing your journal entry.

“Yeah, so do I,” Sam chuckles.

“I can’t wait for George RR to finally announce he’s done with The Winds of Winter!” you sigh.

“Wow, Y/N! Cool dragon egg!!” Sam exclaims, taking the small red dragon egg from the top of your dresser in his massive hand, “and it opens! Is it like some kind of coffer?”

“Uh-huh,” you answer absently. Your brain concentrates on remembering a couple of details from your most recent hunt and it takes it a couple of seconds to register what Sam has just said. “Oh my god! Don’t ope-” 

Sam gives you a questioning look before his curious hazel eyes go back to the golden, small artefact hanging from his middle finger bringing it closer to his face.

“Yeah, no one is supposed to open that,” you say shrugging your shoulders and pushing your chair away from the desk so you can stand up and walk to him.

After taking both halves of the egg in your hands you reach out to take the small treasure but Sam’s quick to snatch it away.

“This is a clever way to hide it.”

“Technically is not hidden, because I know exactly where it is and nobody’s supposed to go through my stuff. But yeah you could say is where the dragon keeps its hoard.” Standing on your tiptoes you attempt to take it back again.

“You never told me you had this,” Sam lifts his hand up high making it impossible for you to reach it.

“You never asked…”

Is Sam’s turn to shrug. His eyes go to the shiny thing in his hand and with a long index finger he presses the small button at the top -or bottom- of it and a big smile appears in his face at the loud buzzing sound.

“Powerful little thing.”

“It gets the gob job done,” you nod and smile back at him.

Biting his lower lip, Sam lowers his hand, letting hang down. His other hand fists around the front of your flannel and he slowly pulls you towards him. Moving your feet you comply closing the distance between your bodies.

“Oh, does it?”

Your eyes meet his again, you just lick your lips and hum your response. “Mhmm.”

His hand moves, the vibrating tip slides around your jean clad thigh and you instinctively part your legs as the toy gets closer to the inner seam of your jeans. Your breath hitches in your throat and Sam smirks.

“Get on the bed,” he orders, no room for questions in his tone. 

You obey and try to step away from him but Sam keeps a strong hold on your shirt and he clashes his lips to yours, sucking the air off your lungs, leaving your brain dizzy and disoriented when he finally breaks the kiss.

“Bed,” he repeats.

You sit down, haul yourself up until your back is against the headboard and wait. Sam takes his time to peel his many layers of clothes, the little vibrator hanging from his finger the whole time, and you leisurely caress yourself over your clothes until he’s standing naked from the waist up and decides to crawl up tin the bed with you. 

He nudges your legs apart, making room for his gigantic frame and kisses your mouth again while removing your own hands from you. His lips travel down your jaw and neck, fingers working open the buttons of your flannel in order for his mouth to worship more of you. 

You whimper at every open mouth kiss he places on your chest, over your breasts and your stomach. The buzzing reverberates from head to toe and your back arches from the bed when the little cold tip rolls across your lower stomach, peeking under the waistband of your jeans as Sam pops the buttons open. You help him remove your pants, kicking it off your legs and off the bed.

Sam hisses when his thumb finds a damp spot on your underwear, “Godam! You’re dripping already,” he chuckles.

“Maybe that’s because I know what each of you can do,” you jocke back.

The strong vibrations travel across your pubic bone making you squirm, licking his lips Sam locks eyes with you. His thumb and forefinger spreading you without lifting or taking the cotton garment out of the way and the little toy makes it way back home. You drop back, let your head hit the pillows to enjoy the ride.

Sam presses the tip over your clit, you jump sucking on your teeth. Your hands move to your tits to pinch your nipples through the cups of your bra. He praises you, your body while placing kisses all over your thighs but once your hips start following the the swing of his movements it’s hard to listen.

A raw moan escapes your lips when a long finger enters you, followed by another one and a third one pushes at your tight back door, the slick easing up the sting.

“Fuck!” you cry out, overwhelmed by stimulation and it only takes you a few more moments to burst out and come. Pulsing around his long digits and pushing away the vibrator.

Sam kisses his way up your body as you try to breathe back to normal. His hard cock pressed to the side of your hip, he sucks on your neck.

“Any other treasure that needs to be discovered?” Sa asks in your ear, teeth tugging your earlobe before he’s right above you, staring at your eyes, arms holding his weight in order to to crash you.

You stretch and sigh, shivering a little because of his warm breath on your skin. “Maybe,” you shrug and pull him down into a kiss.


	21. Love it when you come home early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underwear kink with Sam

“Where did these come from?”

You yelp and jump a little when large hands land on both sides of your hips. “Hmm, where did you come from?” He doesn't’ answers. “I never heard you coming in… I love it when you’re home early.” Turning around in his arms you look up to meet the ogling eyes of your of your husband. “You like?”

Your hands guide his long fingers to hook at the edges of your new panties and he pulls up, making the delicate fabric dig a little in you causing a soft whine of pleasure scape from you. Sam nods and bends over so he can latch his lips to your mouth.

“Love this lilac on you… Love anything on you,” he whispers to your lips after biting down on your lower one.

Sam pulls you closer to him, still holding the elastic edges of your underwear and walks backwards towards the bed, taking you with him. He sits down and vigorously gets you to stand in between his bend legs and closes them, capturing you there. Looking down at him you loosen his tie, loving the way his chest rises and fall with heavy breath he takes.

You place his loose tie around your neck and start working on the buttons of his shirt. When Sam’s fingers finally stop tugging at the fabric they slide back and he kneads the flesh of your butt before smacking you once on each cheek.

Finally you push the soft fabric over his shoulders and he has to let go of you for a moment to undo the sleeves buttons and shrug the shirt off completely. His legs spread and you kneel down in front of him, your deft fingers pulling at the leather strap of his belt to unbuckle it. The button and zipper follow, but before you can start pushing his slacks down his hips, Sam makes your stand up again.

With your chest right in front of his face, he nibbles on your erect nipples through the soft material of your tank top and you gasp as your underwear get drench. Sam stands up quickly, towering over you. His chest hair ghosting on your chin as you crane your neck to look up at him.

“On the bed,” he commands and with eager you comply. “On your knees,” he adds.

Leisurely his fingers tease your skin removing your top, thumbs barely grazing your nipples here and there. You make a move, with the intention of removing your panties but he stops you with the wave of a finger and a tsking sound.

He takes the rest of his clothes off and climbs in be with you, kissing you again before he forces you to turn around.

“Fuck Sam,” you beg for him to touch you somehow.

“You’re gorgeous,” he mutters in your ear before his lips trail down your neck and middle of your back.

A large hand pressed on your lower back makes you bend over and you gladly follow his silent instructions, Sam fists the back of your panties and pulls up again, applying pressure on your swollen pussy and behind closed lids you see stars. His cock against your clothed cunt feels boiling hot and you spread your legs wider open so he can fit comfortably.

“God, Y/N, babe. How did I landed someone as hot as you… I’d never know.”

Cajoled by his sweet words and his warm, damp breath on your neck and ear, the advance of his cock on your dripping entrance is a pleasant surprise.

“Fuuh-uuk!” you gasp, almost choking on a moan.

Sam is gentle, until he’s seated, balls deep. His hand pulls the fabric of your underwear harder, the seams cry and he starts leading your movements with it, moving your entire body back and forward, while his other hand in between your shoulder blades pushes your upper body deeper into the mattress.


	22. Late night show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism with Dean

There’s the squeak again, Dean’s eyes flutter open, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. Blinking his hand goes to the gun under his pillow before he carefully enough not to make the mattress whimper under his weight, turns to see if you’re sound asleep on the next bed.

The open bathroom door allows the moonlight to come in through the hight little awning window and bathe you in its luminescence. Squinting at the light he observes the oscillations under the sheets and it’s less than a second, his fingers let go of the smooth handle and his eyes widen. Blood flows faster than speed of light and his length twitches trapped underneath himself.

You gasp loudly and your arm gains speed, Dean swallows around nothing and with the same caution as be fore he adjust himself though the cotton of his underwear. His fingers lingering more than necessary, applying some needed pressure.

Dean bites his lips in as you turn around, face press to the pillow and ass up in the air. Your legs pushing the covers from your body allowing your to move with more freedom. A sharp intake of air fills his lungs and his hard as rock member throb at the sight of you fucking yourself onto the bed, still on your pjs.

Choked moans and grunts muffled from the thin pillow as your hips thrust frantically, your perfect ass purse with each drive. The hand on Dean’s side tweaking and pulling at your own nipple through your night shirt and the other one lost in between your legs, fucking yourself relentlessly.

Dean body rolls, belly up to the ceiling but his eyes are still on you. His fingers grip harshly around his thick cock and his hips copy follow your movements but before he can even begin to feel the build up you whine and push your face deeper into the pillow.

Dean’s hard-on swelling even more watching trash as you cum undone and he’s ready to explode. It’s just gonna be half a dozen, maybe even less strokes to do the trick but before he can spit in his hand you hum and he gotta turn to look at you again, only this time you’re looking back at him.

“Go on,” you purr. “It’s my turn to watch now.”


	23. A bad jellybean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipping with Gabriel

“You’ve been a baaad Jellybean.”

You breathe out, holding in the sigh his words and gentle touch on your skin brings. Gabriel adjusts his knees beneath your stomach and you move with him. Your ass up in the air and your hands flat on the ground.

“Disobeying my orders… Tsk tsk,” he sighs, “I thought you were better than that, Jellybean.”

“I’m sorry. I jus-”

Gabriel interrupts your words by gropping your ass almost painfully. You whimper. “Have I granted you permission to speak? Because I don’t seem to remember.” His voice stern and his other hand travel up your back and neck to push your head down again.

“Huh?” he insists.

You remain silent.

“Good Jellybean.”

You feel yourself dripping down the floor and your heartbeat becomes louder in your ears with every second it passes by and he just caresses your skin, thinking of a punishment.

“You are MINE. You understand?” A moan almost escapes you but you swallow it down. Gabriel chuckles. “Oh my sweet Jellybean.” He strokes your buttock, pressing your cheeks together kneading the flesh. “You still need to be punish. Or else how would you learn…”

His warm hand leaves your butt and you suppress the whimper of losing his touch. Then you feel the sticky strips dragging across your ass and all you can do is breath deeply.

“Do you accept your punishment, Jellybean?” he asks sweetly but you don’t answer.

“I’m giving you permission to speak now. Do you want this?” He makes the little strips creep in between your cheeks and only after he’s done talking you sob softly.

“Yes.” Overwhelmed by anticipation your voice is barely above a whisper. 

“What is it Jellybean? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Clearing your throat you lift your head up, “Yes, Sir. I accept your punishment, Sir.”

“Count them,” he commands.

Your whole body shivers when the handmade whip -that you spent an entire afternoon making- departs and you brace yourself for what’s about to come. You jump and yelp when the candy hits you hard on the soft flesh and the sting takes over, even though you were expecting it

“O-one. Thank you, Sir. May I please have another one?”


	24. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexting with Soulless!Sam

You: How it go?

Sam: Bitch’s dead.

You: Awesome! Driving back?

Sam: Tomorrow, Dean needs to rest.

You: Still not trusting you with his baby, right?

Sam: Not yet. What you wearing?

You: Don’t beat around the bushes, huh?

Sam: The only little bush I wanna beat around is yours.

You: Saam!!

Sam: Moaning my name already?

You: Stop.

Sam: If you really want me to.

You: I’m not sending nudes.

Sam: Don’t need them. I want to lick your sweet pussy. The first thing I’m gonna do when I see you is make you sit on my face.

You: Mmm I will lean over and suck your cock into my mouth. Fuck Sam! I’m getting wet just thinking about it!

Sam. Touch yourself. Thnk is me rubbing your clit.

You: I want to cum just with your mouth on my nipples.

Sam: I’m gonna bury myself so deep inside you, you’ll be walking funnyfor weeks. 

You: Shit Sam. This is going outta hands, I need you now!

Sam: Don’t tempt me, I’ll steal Dean’s precious car and get to you.

Sam: Use the vibrator.

You: I’m on it. Is your cock out yet, Sam? Let’s do it together.

Sam: Nuh uh. I’m saving every drop for you.

Sam: Fuck. Imma cum in that tight little hole of yours. Fill you to the brim. Till you overflow.

You: Oh Sma!!

Sam: Hahaha. I’m gonna eat you go good foam will come out of your mouth.

Sam: A cold shower not gonna be enough I need go get ice for this hard on.

Sam: God, baby! You came yet? I cannot wait to see you laying there. Spent and played out. My cum runnin down your delicious thighs.

You: Shit Sam. The things you do to me. And I didn’t even hear your voice.

You: So, when you comin? In the morning?

You: I’m gonna sleep naked so I can be ready for you.

You: Sam?

You: Went to get ice? Lol

You: Sam?

Sam: We’re on our way back right now. I told Dean you’re sick. You better get a good night sleep and some food in you. Because when I get there I’m all you gonna be doing!


	25. Getting it out of his system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Yourself (masturbation) with Dean

Dean storms into the room right behind you, the thin walls of the small 2 stars hotel tremble when the door hits the frame with full force. You turn around, folding your arms over your chest and give him a bitch face that’d make Sam proud, but Dean couldn’t care less. Letting your arms fall back down and hit your thighs you scoff at the elder Winchester and move away from him, getting a fresh shirt from your bag only to disappear into the bathroom

With both hands Dean pushes every little thing that’s on the little counter on the way to the bathroom, making small bottles hit the floor.

“I’m not paying for the shit you break!” Your voice gets to him muffled by the bathroom door.” 

He knows you’re right and he’s gonna have to pay for whatever he breaks, and also knows the manager could get there soon, because of the noise. Still, he doesn’t care about the manager. He’ll tell him to fuck off.

Luckily no one comes.

Grinding his teeth, Dean let his hands turn onto fists and instead of punching the wall he hits the mattress of his twin bed. He’s never been this angry before, at least not in his normal, human form, without any ancient spell affecting his temper. No, this time the one causing his outburst on him is you.

He’s never met anyone more stubborn, and hardheaded than you… Well, maybe himself, but that doesn’t count. This is all your doing. He curses your name under his breath, keeping himself from emitting a sound louder that he already had, surely you’re listening in the other side of the wooden door.

Fists throbbing on both sides of his body, Dean takes a deep breath, and then another. Fuck!!

He can’t believe someone can be as unnerving as you. This is only the third time in over a decade he had to work with you on a case, and the previous couple of times things ended up the same way. You on one side, him at the other and Sam in the middle, using his strength to avoid the two of you from kicking each others asses.

How could someone so hot looking like you, could be so hard to swallow. He can’t never decide whether he’d wish to stab you or fuck you into the wall until your legs fall off. His brain gets swamp with possible scenarios in which either of those two things happen.

Only when he sits down at the foot of the bed he notices, that raging bulge inside his jeans. Without stopping to think twice, Dean unbuckles his belt and pushes his clothes down his legs.

Dean’s nostrils flare when he wraps his hand around himself, he spits into his palm and growls at the first stroke realizing it’s only you inside his head. Your body, that body he much desires but does not dare to take for his own. For starts, because he’s certain you don’t think about him that way, clearly you hate him as much as he does you at this very moment. And also, he can’t stand being with you for more than an hour.

But god if he wishes to ravish you.

He doubles over when his grip tightens around his hard cock and he can’t stop picturing your face, your mouth. That fucking mouth, all he can think about every time you ramble on about anything and everything are your lips wrapped around himself. Your nose buried in his pubes and your glassy eyes staring up at him.

He has to be quick, you can come out at any second now. But fuck if that doesn’t make the situation more exciting

Dean imagines pulling out of your mouth and making you stand in all four, one hand gripping your hip, the other one aligning his head with your entrance and fill you to the brim, quickly. Not give you time to adjust, he wants to make you moan and cry out his name. Fuck you from behind so he doesn’t have to stare at you too long, but at the same time he wishes to watch you enjoy. He wants to see you climax because of him, he wants to rejoy in your absolute pleasure caused by him.

When he least expects it, his balls draw up and that familiar feeling rushes over him. His cock twitches and cum coats his hand and abdomen. Dean sighs, closing his eyes, picturing every part of your body he wants to paint with his white seed.

The bathroom door finally opens once the cleaning process it’s over, he breathes deeply and tosses an used t-shirt back into his duffle, before sitting back at the foot of the bed to admire your bitchface while you lean on the bathroom door frame, clean shirt and hair redone.

“Got it out of your system yet?”

Dean blinks and nods slightly.

“Awesome!” you say sarcastically. “Now get your fucking blazer on, we’ve got witness to interview.”


	26. Zzz interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zzz (waking up to sex)

Electricity, it runs through your body. A spark strong enough to obliterate nerve terminals, you feel your body quaking as it goes. It echoes all over, muscles clench and you convulse. It stops, you relax, breathe. And it starts again, this time it also feels wet, wam. There’s a pull, a heat shoots from your chest to your pussy. You moan but it’s just like when you run or you wanna scream, the body moves but nothing happens.

The coil tightens inside your lower abdomen, your whole body contracts before it goes lax and you’re out of breath, struggling to catch up. Warmth envelops you whole and you hear yourself sigh at the perfect mix of soft caresses and rough tugs on your skin.

“You like that don’tcha?” growls a deep voice in your ear. As your limbs start to wake you’re allowed to feel your toes stretching and your hands fisting the sheet beneath you. And you whimper the answer, tongue still against your palate.

“Of course you like it,” the voice hisses before the skin on you neck stings, your hips lift from the bed to encounter a hard bulge pressing against your core. You rut against it as it pushes you back to the mattress. “Stay still. Don’t close your legs!” he commands.

With your eyes still closed you obey, moaning at the lost of contact, you brain slowly shuts down again and your breathing evens out until there’s a hard pressure, it jabs right into you, long and thick. You bend over and open your eyes.

Darkness takes over where there was light a second ago and while your pupils try to adjust the discomfort dissipates and soon comes the pleasure. The squelching sound accompanies your bliss and you start moving with him, circling your hips, pressing your mount to him to get your prize. He forces you to lay back down and you finally see him. A smug smirk of his glistening lips. Your eyes roll to the back of your head when your inner muscle spasm.

“Look at me!” Dean roars and you see the way his eyes change. It’s been some time, you don’t fear him anymore when it happens.

Instead your hand snakes around his head and you pull him down to your chest, watching his plump lips latch to your right nipple. A raw cry rips through your throat and your legs tremble as ecstasy takes over you. Too expent to move, you lay there, legs spread wide, smile of your face waiting for him to finish so you can go back rest until he feels like waking you up once more.


End file.
